Family Bonds
by Nonamepiano
Summary: For 7 years, Harry Potter's Older Brother has believed him to be dead due to a lie. Now that the Tri-Wizard Tournament has started and Harry has been shown as a champion, there is going to be hell to pay at Hogwarts for the one that lied. Dumbledore and some Weasly bashing. There will be several OCs in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Family Bonds

Chapter 1: Revelations and Rage

Year: 1994

Location: New York City, New York, United States

Date: October 31st

Cold wind blew across a black trench coated red haired figure's face as he walked out of a Broadway play which he usually went to go see to help forget the depressing memories the last day of October would bring up. For it was the day he lost his entire family, well, at least the family he cared about anyway, for all he cared his Muggle Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin, could be eaten by a pack of wolves. He walked into an alley and waved his hand, moving the bricks to Magical New York were he was supposed to meet his girlfriend so they could go to one of Muggle New York's finest Pizza restaurants. "HEY GHARS, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" – A Native American woman dressed in a blue jacket with a grey shirt and blue jeans and a white feather in her black hair, shouts as she runs up to him with a magical newspaper in her hand. The man in the black trench coat now known as Ghars turned around and looked at his girlfriend. "What is it Aiyana? Did something happen?"-Ghars. Aiyana held the newspaper up to Ghars' face "Look! The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held in London at Hogwarts!"-Aiyana. Ghars turned his head and scoffed as he looked at her with a face with a mixture of anger and depression. "What makes you think I care? Anyway, why are you showing me this my blossom? You know what bringing up my past does to me?!"-Ghars. Aiyana backed up a little but returned the angry face as she pointed at the article about the participants "Yes I do my heart! You think I don't?! I promised myself to you and you did the same to me, we share everything! However, didn't you tell me your little brother Harry was dead?!"-Aiyana. Ghars looked at her with a confused look as he looked at the paper. "Yes, I did. He died the same night as my parent's and that asshole Voldemort. That's what Dumbledore informed my former teacher Master Han when I was 7 and training under him to get my magical core under control, you know that"-Ghars. Aiyana pointed to the article about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Well, look at this!"-Aiyana said as she handed the paper to Ghars.

_A Tri-Wizard Tournament with 4 participants?_

_By Johnason James_

_The famous Tri-Wizard Tournament now has 4 participants according to the Goblet of Fire. The first name that came out for the Durmstrang School is the famous Seeker Victor Krum. The second name that came out for the Beaubaxtons School is Fleur Delacour. Finally, the supposed last name to come out for Hogwarts School is Cedric Diggory. However that was not the case as the Goblet turned out another name, which happened to be the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Wizard Voldemort when he was just a baby. One wonders how a mere boy of just 14 could accomplish this? Did he have an older student put his name in as a desperate cry for more fame? Or is the reasoning behind this more sinister in a plot to quite possibly kill the savior of the European Wizarding Community? Our American Minister of Magic Gary Kelvin thinks it's the latter, having personally met young Harry's older brother by 7 years Ghars Potter, and has stated that there is no way someone with a kind older brother as Ghars could do this. The Minister of Magic in the UK, Cornelius Fudge however, supposedly does not care as long as either Harry or Cedric win the tournament. Our hearts at the Daily Toad go out to Ghars and hope that this issue can be resolved._

Aiyana looks at Ghars as he begins to shake and his brown eyes turn dark red. "My heart, are you ok? Please be ok."-Aiyana. Ghars burns the paper to ashes while still shaking as fire appears out of his eyes. "He lied to me Aiyana…THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLE LIED TO MY MASTER AND ME! DUMBLEDORK IS GOING TO FUCKING PAY!" –Ghars says as he takes a breath and his eyes turn back to normal then puts his hood up and reaches out to Aiyana. "Come with me my blossom, we have a serious error to rectify and an old bastard has to own up for his lies!"-Ghars. Aiyana smirks and kisses him lovingly while taking his hand. "It seems we do my heart, my feather has already shown my father everything and we have his blessing, as long as we do not get married without him at the ceremony and we have Bolt with us."-Aiyana. Ghars laughs and snaps his fingers, causing a round black and purple colored portal to appear. "Oh I would not dream of excluding Master Etu out of our wedding. He would either roast me alive before I could open a Darkness Portal or send me to the sun. I'm sure Bolt will be there when we arrive, after all, Thunderbirds are way faster than the Darkness Portal. He must have been how the Daily Toad got the info about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now let's go show Dumbledork he isn't all knowing"-Ghars says as he leads Aiyana through the portal.

**Well, this is the first chapter of my first ever serious attempt at Fan Fiction. To clear up some things, the first thing to clear up is yes, Ghars' outfit is the Organization 13 cloak from KH2, I like it so much and it looks awesome. The second thing is the reason Ghars calls Aiyana his blossom is because Aiyana in Native American means Eternal Bloom. The third thing is Aiyana's father's name Etu, means Sun, so yea. The last thing it I know Bolt is a lame name for a Thunderbird but it's my story. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter and those that do will continue to read this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Family Bonds

Chapter 2: Reunions and Destruction

Inside the halls of Hogwarts, Apparation is impossible, to prevent those who with ill intentions from harming those inside it's hallowed halls and possibly to prevent students from leaving school. However, there are other ways to get inside, such as the Darkness Portal spell that is particular to the Witches and Wizards of Salem. A spell that they would use to get away from those that would burn them at a stake. A spell that they have not felt should be shared with other countries. Thus, Hogwarts is completely vulnerable to the Darkness Portal that opens outside the giant doors to the Great Hall. Out of the portal walks a man wearing a black trench coat named Ghars Potter and his girlfriend Aiyana. "Well, this is it, Bolt is probably watching through the windows of the hall. It's time I met my brother and taught Dumbledork a lesson"-Ghars says while cracking his knuckles and walking towards the door. Aiyana walks behind him shivering a little as she looks around. "Geez, your home country is so cold, even with my jacket I still feel like I'm freezing! How are you not cold my heart?"-Aiyana asks Ghars before he reaches the Great Hall doors. Ghars lifts his hand up at the door "Because my blossom, my whole body is filled with rage right now. Red hot burning rage!"-Ghars says as he yells a spell in Japanese that completely destroys the doors, startling everyone inside, especially the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Ghars slowly walks in, with Aiyana walking behind him, noticing Harry sitting only with a blonde haired girl with green on her robes, another blonde haired girl with blue on her robes and a buck toothed black haired boy with red on his robes. "You filthy piece of trash! You lied to my Master Han and to me. YOU TOLD ME MY BROTHER HARRY POTTER WAS DEAD!"- Ghars says while walking towards Dumbledore. The former Auror 'Alastor Moody' gets up and gets his wand ready, though Dumbledore waves for him to stand down as he stands up. "I apologize for the lie Ghars, but it was for the greater good that you not know that your brother was alive. He needed to be kept away from the magical world"-Dumbledore says as he looks at Ghars with a twinkle in his eye. Harry and the only ones that believe he didn't want to be in the tournament, Daphne Greengrass, who despite the rivalry between their houses, he had made friends with after they had learned that her parents were friends with his and being invited over to her house during winter break, Luna Lovegood, a third year Ravenclaw who Harry had helped find her shoes after some cruel 5th year students had hidden them and Neville Longbottom, who always trusted Harry no matter what, looked at the two with shock after hearing this hooded figure say that he is Harry's brother. "Oh don't you dare try to get into my head with that damn twinkle! My mental defenses are waaaaay too strong for you and kept away from the magical world?! How the hell would you have authority to do that?! You aren't his Godfather or his Godmother or his Magical Guardian. Sirius Black is his Godfather, Alice Longbottom is his Godmother and Alexius Greengrass is his Magical Guardian! He should be with one of them! I also bet anything that you told Master Han that I shouldn't learn any styles of European magic on my training trip so I wouldn't know Harry was alive!"-Ghars says with rage as he takes down his hood, revealing his red hair and brown eyes that are slowly turning dark red. Amelia Bones, who had come as a witness for the UK Ministry of Magic for the Tri-Wizard Tournament stood up after hearing Ghars. "What do you mean? Dumbledore is Harry's Magical Guardian and why would he be with Sirius Black? He's a criminal for using his position as the Potter's Secret Keeper to sell them out to Voldemort and he also killed Peter Pettigrew and several Muggles?"-Amelia says as Ghars looks at her with a confused look. "What the fuck are you saying? If Sirius killed Pettigrew, that rat deserved it because he most likely killed those Muggles and he was the Secret Keeper, not Sirius! I think I would know who my parents chose as the Secret Keeper and Harry's Magical Guardian! For Merlin's sake! There's even a Marriage Contract between Harry and Daphne if they agree to it! That bearded asshole must have changed it using his many titles!"-Ghars says with his eyes now flaming as the entire hall looks towards Dumbledore except for Harry and Daphne who look down blushing, and Aiyana who walks over to the four students. "Don't worry Harry, your brother is a really nice person, you just don't want to make him angry as you can clearly see, by the way, I'm Aiyana, soon to be Aiyana Potter, your older sister in-law"-Aiyana says with a smile as she sits next to Harry. "Is….is he really my brother? Is everything he's said true?"-Harry asks Aiyana with a nervous tone. "Yes he is soon to be little brother in law. Ever since I've known him he's talked about how much he missed you and your parents and every Halloween since we've been together, we would do something special to keep his mind off what happened and yes, all the other stuff is true too"-Aiyana says with a sad smile. Ghars, with his eyes still flaming, holds up his hand, creating a miniature Dumbledore doll which widens Aiyana's eyes in fear. "You wouldn't dare use that, after all, if you use it, you'll die too"-Dumbledore says with a triumphant smirk which turns into a look of fear after Ghars starts laughing. "You think I give a damn!? After all you've done to me and my brother, killing you with a Voodoo Doll is an insult to my Voodoo teacher Mama Dee, but I'm just mad enough to do it! However, I'm not going to do it because my parents wouldn't want me to, I want to get to know my brother, it would Aiyana incredibly sad which would make Master Etu angry and he'd find some way to bring me back and punish me severely for making his daughter cry and I love Aiyana and Harry waaaaay too much to leave them. Though, I do have to ask, why is a Death Eater sitting at the staff table in disguise of that old man with the eye ball?"-Ghars says as the doll disappears as he turns his attention to 'Moody'. Everyone looks at 'Moody' who begins to sweat. "You're crazy boy! I am Alastor"-'Moody' doesn't even get to finish his sentence as a Thunderbird flies in and grabs the flask that 'Moody' has been drinking out of and drops it in Ghars' hands "Well, this smells like Polyjuice Potion, not alcohol"-Ghars says with a smirk as he jumps onto the staff table and grabs the fake Moody by the neck "You must be the one who hoodwinked the Goblet of Fire. I should thank you whoever you are, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have known my brother is alive. I say should because you put his name in as part of some plot to cause him harm, and I swear, no one will cause my little brother anymore harm as long as I am alive and trust me, thanks to my many teachers in different magics from all over the world except Europe, getting rid of me will not be easy!"-Ghars says as he chants something in African, causing the fake Moody to reveal his true form as Barty Crouch Jr. "Well, it seems that despite your supposedly excellent background checks, you managed to miss this old man."-Ghars says with a smirk on his face as he throws the false eye to Dumbledore. "These kids would be better off with me being the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher with Aiyana as my teacher's assistant. At least I can actually teach them something interesting"-Ghars says as he drops Barty Crouch Jr. to the ground, kicking him in the ribs. "I agree with Mr. Potter here Albus. Alastor is most likely in too weak of a condition to continue to teach, and as he said, from his world wide magical study, he most likely would be able to teach these children and not have something happen to him, unlike your previous choices for this job. You are already in big trouble if what Ghars says is true, so I suggest you agree."-Amelia says while staring at Dumbledore with an angry look on her face. Dumbledore sighs, knowing there is no way out of this. "Fine, Ghars Potter, you are the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, good luck"-Dumbledore says will getting up to go check the room that Alastor Moody was supposed to be staying in to see if he is in there. Ghars smirks while jumping down and walking towards where Harry is. "Hey Harry, man we have loads to catch up on"-Ghars says with a smile.

**Here is the end of chapter 2. I know the story is going fast but the chapters after this one won't. I just wanted to get the whole Ghars and Dumbledore argument out before I lost what it would look like. As you can see Ghars is big potty mouth, but that's what comes from a 7 year old believing his parents and brother are dead and traveling the world learning different forms of magic under different teachers. As you can tell Ghars is afraid of his Native American Teacher and future father in-law Etu. You will see why he is still afraid of him and not just because of the future father in-law lol. The next chapter will focus on Ghars and Harry finally getting to talk about a lot of stuff, Sirius finally getting the trial he deserves, More of Dumbledore's manipulations coming to light and Ghars training Harry for the 1****st**** task. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Writing style is changing from here on out. I can't believe I forgot to put the disclaimer lol. Also, I know some events will occur later or earlier than they were originally supposed to but it's for the purpose of the story so yea, I hope I don't upset anyone. There will be no Lemons in this story, but there will be mentions of them, just not the full detail. Warning, there will be a mention of rape in this chapter so I apologize if anyone is uncomfortable with that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do however own all my OCs.**

Chapter 3: Even More Revelations and Trials

The entire Great Hall has been utterly stunned by all of the events they have just witnessed. Harry Potter, the one that most of them believed to be a cheater in the Tri-Wizard Tournament had an older brother who had shown up headmaster Albus Dumbledore, although four students, six, if you count the Weasly twins Fred and George and Hermione Granger who was unable to express her opinion out of fear of retribution from Ron and Ginny Weasly who stated they would both spread horrible rumors and do horrible things to her if she went over to comfort her now only best friend in his time of need, knew Harry would never willingly enter this tournament. Said headmaster was not the good man most of them believed him to be for he had kept the brothers apart from each other, Ghars believing Harry was dead, and Harry not even knowing he had an older brother. Dumbledore was not really Harry's Magical Guardian, the supposed Ice Queen of Slytherin house Daphne Greengrass' father Alexius Greengrass was. Daphne and Harry had a Marriage Contract due to both of their parents being good friends, which caused major disappointment of a lot of Slytherin house males, especially one Draco Malfoy and Ron and Ginny Weasly of the Gryffindor house. Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather and not the Secret Keeper of the Potters or the murderer they all believed him to be, Peter Pettigrew was. Their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was not the real Alastor Moody but the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. who had been the one to put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Finally, due to this grievous oversight, they had a new DADA teacher, which, with the support of Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and representative of the UK's Ministry of Magic for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, was Harry's older brother. As they all digested this information, Ghars motioned for his fiancé, Aiyana to move a little so he could sit next to his brother. She nodded with a smile and scooted over a bit so Ghars could sit next to Harry. Ghars kissed her forehead then looks at Harry with a smile as Aiyana chants in Native American, casting a truth spell around the area where they all are sitting, forcing anyone that enters to tell the truth.

"Hey Harry, man we have loads to catch up on. You look so much like dad, except for the eyes, I can see that they are mum's. I however, got the reverse, mum's hair, though mine isn't long and dad's eyes. Last time I saw you, you were just a giggling baby who liked pulling my hair."-Ghars says as he looks at Harry who was beginning to tear up as he looked back.

"You are my brother. I have an older brother. This...this is great! I have more family than just the Dursleys!"-Harry says as he wraps his arms around his older brother with tears coming out of his eyes and a smile. Ghars looks at Harry with a smile and returns the hug.

"Yes I am Harry, and you never have to go back to those horrible people again. When Dumbledork tried to invade my mind, I saw that he dropped you off with them, and he knew about how they treated you. Mum and dad would of rather you be sent to an orphanage then have you live with them. I'll make sure that Sirius gets a fair trial I swear, and that either you live with him or me and Aiyana….or you could just live with your fiancé"-Ghars says with a wink, causing Daphne and Harry to blush.

"Harry and I are really under a Marriage Contract? Why didn't mum or dad tell me?"-Daphne says as she looks at Ghars with a questionable look on her face with the blush still evident. Harry gets out of the hug and looks at his brother who begins to laugh a little nervously.

"Heh, oops, well you two went supposed to know until you were 17, or if you two weren't friends at all. Sorry, I was just caught up in my angry rant at Dumbledork that I let it slip, again sorry. Man Alexius is gonna tear me a new one once he hears about this. Still, I doubt he's as scary as my future father in law Master Etu"-Ghars says with a laugh as the four students look at him and wonder how scary Etu really is while Aiyana sighs then slaps him over the head.

"My heart, why do you insist on saying that my father is scary? The way you are talking about him, it's making him out to be a demon."-Aiyana says while looking at Ghars with an angry look, which is also given by Bolt, Ghars and Aiyana's Thunderbird that had been at Hogwarts, giving the Daily Toad information about the Tri-Wizard Tournament after they asked Ghars and Aiyana if Bolt could do that.

Ghars rubs the back of his head and remembers the training he went through with Etu and shivers at some of the memories, he then looks at Aiyana with a look asking for sympathy.

"My blossom, you were there! You saw all he put me through!"-Ghars says as he begins to shiver more thinking about every bit of his training with Etu.

Aiyana's angry look changes to a smile as she hugs Ghars and kisses him and rubs his back while the four students look in wonder at the man who was able to uncover the identity of the impostor Alastor Moody and stand up to Albus Dumbledore, shaking like he had just seen something horrible when thinking about his training with his Master and future father in-law, Etu.

"My heart, you know he only did all that so you could be as strong as you could be and that he didn't want any, in his mind, weaklings to be with me. I am his only child and his precious daughter. He was only as hard on you as he was because he trusts you and for our best interests"-Aiyana says in a soothing voice as she continues to rub Ghars' back.

Ghars looks up at her with a blank expression. "Does dropping me in a pit with five Boggarts that transformed into various worst fears and not letting me out until I destroyed them with the Lighting Wave spell sound like something for our best interests?"-Ghars says with a sarcastic tone.

Harry looks at his brother in amazement as he says that, considering how long he had to practice the Expecto Patronum spell on one Boggart before he could produce a good Patronus, and hearing that his brother had managed to destroy five lit a fire inside him and in his mind he hopes Ghars can help him train for the Tournament.

"Umm, Umm,Mr Potter , I have a question?"-Neville stutters while watching his friend's brother get scolded by both his Thunderbird and his fiancé.

Aiyana lets Ghars go and motions that they will talk about this later, though in her mind she does have an understanding that sometimes her father did go too far in his training of her fiancé as Ghars turns and looks over at Neville.

"So you're Neville Longbottom eh? Man I can't tell which of your parents you take after more, you just look like a combination of the both of them. What's your question and by the way, this isn't a class, when we aren't in class you are one of the few that can call me Ghars"-Ghars says with a smile on his face.

"Ok …ummm I mean Ghars. Did you know my parents, and if you did, what were they like? I've only heard a few things about them from my Gran and other relatives, but what they said was mostly comparing them to me."- Neville says with an obvious look of hope and depression on his face, hoping that Harry's brother knew them and won't compare him to them.

Ghars gets up and kneels next to Neville and pats him on the shoulder as he continues to smile.

"Yes, I did know Frank and Alice Longbottom before I went to train with Master Han, and let me say that they were some of the kindest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. They were so happy that they were going to have you and Neville and even before you were born, they loved you more than anything in the entire world but shouldn't you know this already? Why did you have to ask your Grandmother and other relatives, and by the way, why do you have your dad's wand? Did something happen to them?"-Ghars says with a confused look on his face as Neville looks down and begins to tear up.

"A-A-After Harry had supposedly killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, from what my Gran told me, they were getting ready to go get Harry after they had put me to bed, when the door to our house was blasted open by four Death Eaters, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange and the one who was impersonating Professor Moody Barty Crouch Jr. Apparently they thought my parents knew where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was, not believing he was gone and tortured them with the Cruciatis Curse. Professor Dumbledore arrived with some Auror members of the Order of the Phoenix and took those five down, but it was too late, by the time they had gotten there, my mum and dad had lost their minds. According to the healers at , they will never regain their memories or be the people they once were. My Gran and I visit them sometimes, but nothing every changes"-Neville says, as he cries into Ghars' chest while Aiyana, Harry, Daphne, and Luna look at Neville with sympathy.

Ghars gives him a hug and pats his back as he moves Neville so they can look each other in the eye, Ghars' eyes turning red with determination. "I'm so sorry Neville that I asked you to bring up that pain full memory. Listen to this though, as my Hawaiian Teacher Kailani said, there is nothing that is impossible, it only becomes impossible when people stop believing it will be possible. I will return you parents to who they were, and that is not a possibility, it is a fact. Next time you and your Gran go visit them, I will come with you and bring them back, this I swear on my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with Jr. before he gets the easy way out with a Dementor's Kiss. By the way, and this will be a rule in my classes too, do not call Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Fear of the name only increases fear of the person. Call him Voldemort, and if you are unable to call him that, call him by his real name, Tom Riddle, or some hilarious fabrication of Voldemort, like Moldyshorts."-Ghars says as he walks over to where Barty Crouch Jr. is being restrained by Amelia Bones and Professor McGonagall.

As Ghars walks over, Amelia and Professor McGonagall wonder why he is walking over to them, while Barty Crouch Jr. begins to shake, due to have noticed Ghars talking to Neville Longbottom, who's parents he had a hand in torturing and who he used the Cruciatis curse on a spider in front of him just to see the boy squirm.

Ghars picks Barty Crouch Jr. up by the neck and looks him in the eyes. "You helped turn two of the kindest people I have ever met in my life into shadows of their former selves. For that, I am going to make you pay, and before you ask, no, I am not going to kill you or do something like the Dementor's Kiss, no no no. Those are easy way outs in my opinion for someone like you. I say that because no matter what, killing is just letting someone get off easy no matter how it is carried out and a Dementor's Kiss takes the soul, while leaving the mind still functional, but still, without a soul you are basically dead anyway. What I'm going to do to you is going to basically send all your memories to your soul and then destroy your mind completely, but leaving enough so that you are still alive! You will not be able to move ever! However, your soul will still be able to see the world outside and with all your memories you suffer excruciating pain knowing that you will never be able to be the person you once were! That's not all though, your soul will also go through all kinds of torture until the day you die!"-Ghars says with an extremely angry look on his face while Barty Crouch Jr. looks on in horror after hearing what Ghars is going to do to him and looks pleadingly at Amelia Bones and the Aurors that just arrived with his father among them.

Barty Crouch looks at Ghars with extreme anger relevant in his face. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO MY SON! HE SHOULD BE SENT TO AZKABAN! Also, from what you've described, that sounds like an extremely dark spell, what's to stop us from arresting you!?"-Barty Crouch says while walking towards Ghars as Barty Crouch Jr. looks at Ghars with a smirk on his face, knowing that he will have broken Potter for his master by having his father take away his brother.

Ghars smirks then snaps his fingers, causing a blue light to appear above his head which forms into the number 20, causing Barty Crouch to stop with a look of surprise on his face that is shared by several people in the Great Hall, including the newly returned Dumbledore who also has a look of terror on his face. "After I finished my training, I became the newly inducted 20th member of the Council of Twenty, that's why you old prick. Which, as you well know, that means my jurisdiction is light years above yours. So if you think I'm lying and still try to harm me, which I doubt you could, or Aiyana, Harry, My Thunderbird Bolt, or the three students sitting with him, one of my fellow Numbers will definitely appear and trust me, you will not like that"-Ghars says as he still looks Barty Crouch Jr. in the eye.

Dumbledore walks over to where Barty Crouch is with his look of terror replaced by a look of arrogance. "However, since you are a member of the Council of Twenty, that means you are bound by it's rules. One I have heard of being that you are unable to involve yourself with personal matters or even saying your number. You will lose your magic for this."-Dumbledore says with an arrogant tone and look on his face which then turns into confusion as Ghars leans his head back and laughs.

"You just don't know when to quit Dumbledork, do you? If you must know, as Aiyana and I were traveling through the Darkness Portal, I telepathically asked Number 1, the leader of the Council, if I could interfere in this matter with you and my brother just once. Number 1 replied that a meeting was just about to occur about changing the rules of the Council, so Aiyana and I stopped and I entered the meeting. So, as it turns out a shit load of rules had been thrown out, due to Number 1 seeing that the world is becoming even more corrupted and diseased due a lot of stuff, like the manipulations of people like you. So, the only rules that you, not being a member of the Council, need to know about that are left are: We are not to use our power for evil reasons and we are not to speak of any other Number's name or age or gender or species. Other than that, a lot of stuff that wasn't ok is now A-OK. By the way, Mister Crotch, oops, sorry, I mean Crouch, and Lady Amelia Bones, as a member of the Council of 20, I request a fair and unbiased trial for Sirius Black that I shall be present at, with knowledge, as the older son of James and Lily Potter, that he was not the Secret Keeper of my family, and was not responsible for the deaths of the muggles he supposedly killed. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and, after looking into my brother's mind, is still alive and the one responsible for the deaths of those muggles. As a member of the Council of 20, if you refuse my request and if Sirius Black is harmed in any way before his trial, or not reimbursed for the years he suffered in Azkaban, there will be very serious consequences carried out by myself and other members of the Council. Also, Albus Dumbledore is to not be present at the trial, and he is to be removed as Harry Potter's Magical Guardian and that title is to be returned to the one who it should have it, Alexius Greengrass and anything Albus Dumbledore has altered that in involves my brother is to be undone, which includes him not having access to our parent's will, not allowing him to have the status of Lord Potter that I have turned down making him the only choice. Dumbledore having access to the main Potter vaults, which he secretly uses to transfer money to Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasly, and having the Marriage contract between Daphne Greengrass and my brother hidden and replaced with a false one the says he is to marry Ginerva Weasly, yes I know all about that you godforsaken motherfucking asshole, you really need better mind defenses. Finally, my brother is to no longer live with our muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin who have been responsible for severe counts of child abuse on my brother over the years and should be charged for it, as well as my uncle's sister Marge Dursley. From now on, Harry is to either live with myself and my fiancé Aiyana, the Greengrass family, the Longbottom family or Sirius Black once he is proven innocent, again, very serious consequences will be carried out by myself and other members of the Council if this is not carried out."-Ghars says in a commanding tone that everyone around him realizes that they have no choice but to carry these requests out.

Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny begin to fume in anger, allowing Hermione to get away from Ron and Ginny and go to where Harry is sitting, along the twin Weasly brothers Fred and George who look at Ron and Ginny with shock, anger, and disgust that their siblings and mother have been a part of a plot to control one that they call a friend. As they approach where Harry is sitting, Hermione runs Harry with tears leaking out of her eyes. "Harry, you have to believe me, I never thought you entered this contest on purpose. Ever since you saved my life I've always believed in you like Neville, it's just…just that, Ron and Ginny said they would do terrible things to me and spread terrible rumors about us if I went over to you. I just….I just couldn't handle Ron raping me again!"-Hermione says as she falls to her knees crying loudly. Harry, Neville, Daphne, Luna, Fred, George, and Aiyana look, at her in shock and anger after hearing what she had just said, knowing it's true due to Aiyana casting a truth spell around the area where they are sitting.

Harry goes down to his best friend and gives her a big hug, allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he rubs her back. "Hermione, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but don't worry, Ron will never hurt you again, this I swear. You're safe. I'm just glad to know that you are really my best friend."-Harry says with a smile as the twins lean down next to the two and look at them with sadness and determination.

"We're sorry too Harry, we also didn't believe that you had someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire. We just had to make sure Hermione was safe from Ron and Ginny spreading the rumors. We made a promise to her at the beginning of the year that we would protect her."-Fred "We didn't know that our little…god, we can't even call him our brother for what he's done, Ron, raped her though or that our mother, Ron and Ginny were screwing you over. Trust us, we will make sure that they will pay for that"-George.

Harry looks and them and smiles. "Thank you, I had a feeling that you both didn't believe I entered this contest willingly. You both have been really kind to me all these years, and I am glad to say I can call you both true friends"-Harry says as he helps Hermione sit down who is sat on both sides by the twins as part of their promise to protect her while Harry sits next to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Hermione with sympathy while unconsciously grabbing Harry's hand. "People who force themselves on others are disgusting. They don't even deserve to be called a person."-Daphne says as she squeezes Harry's hand, who squeezes back.

Harry looks at Daphne with a determined look. "No one will ever do that to you or your little sister, I swear to you."-Harry says while putting his arm around her shoulder as Daphne looks down and smiles a little. "Always have to be the Golden Boy don't you Potter? I guess meeting your all-powerful brother must have increased you confidence"-Daphne says while she lifts her head and smiles at Harry. "Well, it's more like learning that I have a family member that actually does love me is what's increased my confidence. So, what do you think about this Marriage Contract our parents set up?"-Harry says while looking at Daphne with a smile and a blush.

Daphne looks up at him and smirks. "I don't know Mister Potter, maybe after a few proper dates to Hogsmede and seeing my possible fiancé's actions in the first round of the tournament, then I will be able to give you a proper answer"-Daphne says while continuing to smirk as Harry turns beet red.

Neville gets up from his spot and begins to walk over to where Ghars is holding Barty Crouch Jr. up by the neck. "Neville, where are you going?"-Luna says while looking at him, which causes the others by the table to look at him. "Th-Th-That man is responsible for how my parents are now Luna. I know this may sound bad, but I want to see what Harry's brother is going to do to him."-Neville responds with a surprising amount of confidence as he resumes his walk over to where Ghars is.

"Neville, don't get in front of me, and everyone that is in front of me to close your eyes unless you want to end up like this man"-Ghars says while continuing to look Barty Crouch Jr. in the eyes as he chats something in Chinese while the people in front of Ghars close their eyes, however Barty Crouch Jr. finds himself unable to. "Can't close your eyes huh? Well there's a reason for that, what I just chanted allows me temporary control over your body, not as powerful as the Imperious curse, but hey, it gets the job done. Now suffer for the lives you have ruined!"-Ghars says as he mutters something unintelligible as his eyes turn orange and a black square with an X in the middle of it appears in place of his irises, causing Barty Crouch Jr.'s eyes to go black and have a blank look on his face as Ghars' eyes return to normal and he throws Barty Crouch Jr. over to Barty Crouch Sr. "Now you can take what's left of him to Azkaban."-Ghars says with no emotion in his voice as Barty Crouch looks at his son with sadness. "Lady Amelia Bones, I request the trial of Sirius Black to happen immediately, as soon as my Thunderbird Bolt finds him, as well as your Minster of Magic Fudge, which won't take long"-Ghars says while looking at Bolt who nods his head and flies out the window with blinding speed. " , it's impossible to happen now! For it to happen now, all the members of Wizengamot would have to be alerted, and that's impossible and why are you bringing Fudge here?!."-Amelia says with shock on her face.

"As I told Neville Longbottom, which was told by one of my teachers, there is nothing that is impossible, it only becomes impossible when people stop believing it will be possible. So I don't give a damn if they're in their fucking pajamas! Besides, I asked for an unbiased trial which would really be carried out by only you, me, and your Minister of Magic. I will open a Darkness Portal for us once Bolt returns with Sirius and your Minister. Be warned though, the first time going through the portal is supposedly like your first time Apparating."-Ghars says as Bolt returns in his giant form with both Cornelius Fudge in his pajamas and a cleaner, more well fed looking Sirius Black in his talons, releasing Sirius but keeping Fudge. "My god, Ghars! It's been so many years since I've seen you!"-Sirius says as he runs over and gives Ghars a hug. "I assume you are responsible for this?"-Sirius says with a smile and Ghars returns the smile "Yup uncle Siri, in a few moments you will be a free man!-Ghars says as he lets go of the hug and walks over to Minister Fudge.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I AM THE MISTER OF MAGIC FO..oh, ok, yes sir, we will have the trial immediately"-Fudge begins to shout but then stops as Ghars pokes him on the head, revealing all that has happened in the past few hours. Ghars looks up at Bolt and nods as the Thunderbird releases Fudge and reverts to his normal form. "Let's go, I'm getting tired from all this and don't even think about running away, either myself or one of the Numbers will appear and severely punish you for not fixing this injustice."-Ghars says as he stares at Fudge who nervously nods and gets up and follows Amelia, Ghars, and Sirius through the Darkness Portal.

Harry looks nervously at the Darkness Portal which didn't close, hoping that his brother will be able to help free Sirius. Daphne notices his nervousness and hugs him "It will be ok Potte…Harry. Your brother will be able to fix this."-Daphne says as Aiyana looks over at Harry. "Yes future little brother in-law, your brother is capable of doing great things. He will set your Godfather free no-matter what!."-Aiyana says with a smile as Ghars, and Amelia walk out of the Darkness Portal while Amelia turns to the reporters who have an eager look on their faces.

"Ehem, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge requests this be in tomorrow's paper, 'Due to a Veritaserum, and memories viewed in the Ministry Pensive, Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and been reimbursed for the horrible years he suffered in Azkaban due to a grievous oversight. As it turns out he was not the Secret Keeper for the Potter family but Peter Pettigrew was, as well as being responsible for the deaths of the muggles. As it turns out, Pettigrew is a Death Eater and very much alive. He escaped his own spell by transforming into a rat after he cut off his finger to make everyone think he was dead. If a rat missing a toe is spotted by you, you are to immediately either capture the rat and see if it is Pettigrew. If it is, you are to contact the Aurors so they can take Pettigrew to Azkaban."-Amelia says in a commanding tone as the reporters scribble this down quickly while Ghars walks over to Harry. "Don't worry Harry, Sirius is alright, He went back to his family home to clean it up so you could live with him, he also gave me this two way mirror so you could talk to him."-Ghars says as he hands Harry a mirror.

Sirius appeared in the mirror and smiled at Harry. "I'm sorry I can't see you in person pup, right now I'm cleaning up the house so if you want to come live with me, you won't be living in an uncomfortable, dark looking place….SHUT UP KREACHER! Ahem, sorry about that, annoying family House Elf, anyway, you can always use this mirror to talk to me whenever you want, except when I'm sleeping, heh, just kidding, contact me whenever, I can't wait to see you!"-Sirius says as he goes back to cleaning while Harry looks at the mirror with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you big brother, thank you so much!"-Harry says as he gets up and gives Ghars a big hug as Ghars smiles and returns the hug. "Hey no problem little bro. I swore that I would, and I never go back on my oaths."-Ghars says as he looks at Harry and Neville. "That includes what I said about your parents Neville, I know exactly what to do to bring your parents back"-Ghars says as he gives Neville a thumbs up as Neville.

Luna raises her hand as she looks at Ghars. "Mr Potter , I have a question."-Luna says while continuing to hold her hand up. Ghars looks over at her with confusion. "Yes, a, Luna is it? You don't need to call me Mr anything unless it's a class, just call me Ghars, but anyway, what is your question?"-Ghars says as he motions for her to put her hand down. "Why do you not need a wand to do magic? Is it because of the many Nargles surrounding you?"-Luna says as she puts down her hand as the others, except for Aiyana and Bolt, at the table look at him for an answer as they were wondering the same thing.

Ghars laughs and smiles at Luna. "No Luna, the Nargles aren't the reason I do magic without a wand. The Nargles, which I got in the Australian Outback at Ayers Rock are there to help increase my mental defenses. My first teacher Master Han taught me that a wand is only a tool to use magic and that if you know how, you can use your body as a tool instead."-Ghars says while sitting down and looking at Luna with a smile. "So Nargles are at Ayers Rock? I never would of guessed that. I need inform Daddy about this"-Luna says with a smile while Hermione is stunned that Nargles actually exist. "By the way, the Crumple Horned Snorkack does exist no matter what anyone here tells you. They only live close to the area where Master Etu and Aiyana's tribe is. Hard find, but they are very docile, unless you insult them, like I accidentally did once, almost got killed"-Ghars shudders at the memory as Aiyana laughs. Luna looks at Ghars and Aiyana while the others continue to look on with surprise. "That must be why Daddy and I have never found them! Native American protection spells are very hard if not impossible to break!"-Luna says in wonder. Aiyana stops laughing and smiles at Luna. "Do not worry Luna, If you want, during Summer Break, Ghars and I can take you there before our wedding or Bolt can bring one here. However, to the ones sitting here, do not insult them, for it may be the last thing you ever do. They understand human language and know when they are being insulted, and they have a very short fuse and are very deadly. They have lived with our tribe for a very long time for we protect them with the barrier and they protect us if needed."-Aiyana says in a serious tone while Ghars continues to shudder and Luna smiles at the idea of finally meeting a Crumple Horned Snorkack. As the Aurors and Barty Crouch Apparate away, Dumbledore says that the feast is over and for everyone to retire, causing the table to split up as the students follow their Prefects to their respective houses after Aiyana has put a protection spell on everyone except Ghars to keep them safe from any harm their fellow housemates may try to inflict upon them. As the students begin to leave, Bolt flies out the window to enjoy himself, Ghars and Harry give each other one last hug before Harry follows Hermione, Fred, George and Neville.

"Excuse me, Ghars, and Miss Aiyana?"-A voice from behind them says as they both turn around, revealing it to be a giant man. "I don't know if you remember me Ghars, but I'm Hagrid, I was a friend of your mum and dad, and Professor McGonagall has asked me to lead you two to one of the rooms in Hogwarts that is meant for married or engaged couples."-Hagrid says while he looks down, unable to look at Ghars. "Of course I remember you Hagrid. I remember when you would come over when I was younger and you would give me a giant piggy back and I would pull on your beard, sorry for that by the way. Why are you looking down by the way?"-Ghars says with a confused look on his face. Hagrid begins to cry as Ghars shares the happy memories they had together "Because…because I'm the one who took your brother to Dumbledore who told me he'd be safe with them instead of letting Sirius have him. Believe me, I didn't know what was goin on."-Hagrid says while he looks at Ghars with tears streaming out of his eyes Ghars pats Hagrid on the back and looks at him with a sad smile "Hey, it's ok Hagrid, you aren't the only one that old bastard has manipulated, and if you think I hate you, trust me, I could never hate you. Some of the best days of my life before I went to train with Master Han were when you came over or when we went to visit you"-Ghars says as his sad smile turns to a happy one as Hagrid then gives him a bone crushing hug, but then sets him down immediately after Aiyana motions that Ghars is running out of air. "Oh thank ye, thank ye. I'm so glad to hear that. Now let's get you two lovebirds to your room eh?"-Hagrid says with a smile as Ghars sighs in relief as Aiyana smiles while the two follow Hagrid.

"Um, by the way, Ghars, since ye became a teacher, you can't help Harry train for the tournament, which is a stupid rule but I'm guessin they only made that rule fer you two. But I can make sure Harry knows what the first task is if you want, what with that Invisibility Cloak of his"-Hagrid says sadly while leading Ghars and Aiyana to a painting of a man and a woman exchanging vows. Ghars smirks after hearing this "Dumbledork must want Harry to turn to him, well that won't work. I already knew this after asking Fudge at Sirius' release about the rules. I asked him if it's ok to bring in a third party trainer, and he said that'd be ok. Give Bolt a letter, he'll trust you as you have no ill intent towards me, to inform Harry that you are looking for him, inform him of the first task secretly, also tell him during free period that he is to meet me and his trainer at your place."-Ghars says with a triumphant look on his face while Hagrid looks relieved.

Aiyana looks worried for she knows who her fiancé is going to ask to train his younger brother as Hagrid tells the two the password is Te Amo and that both Ghars and Aiyana have to speak it at the same time. They both nod and wave goodbye to Hagrid as he walks away, then the two of them say the password, causing the couple to smile and move away, opening the portrait to a big room with a single bed, a separate bath and shower, and two cabinets for their clothes.  
The two of them remove their clothes as Ghars chants a spell that begins to clean their clothes as he stares out the window, looking at the moon while Aiyana hugs him from behind and traces some of the scars on his body "My heart, are you really going to have him train your brother?"-Aiyana says as she nuzzles Ghars. "Yes my blossom, he is the only one who can prepare my brother for what's coming. I know my brother was only forced to enter as part of some sinister plot. He is the best one for the job. Tomorrow before classes start, we need to get some of our clothes from the apartment."-Ghars says as he turns and looks at Aiyana who sighs then nods her head.

"But my heart, weren't you making him out to be a demon earlier and saying bad things about his training of you?-Aiyana says with a questioned look as Ghars smiles and strokes her face. "Yes my blossom, but your father Etu is the only one who can make sure no matter what happens, my brother will be safe."-Ghars says as he kisses Aiyana who kisses back then smiles. "You know, we haven't had the usual 'fun' time we have on this day, I suggest that we do have some before midnight and I won't feel like having 'fun' time."-Aiyana says with a teasing tone in her voice. Ghars then picks her up "Oh really? Well let's go have a nice bubble bath together and see if that will change your mind"-Ghars says as Aiyana giggles and they head toward the bathtub.

**I have a few things to apologize for. One is the time it's taken me to put up this chapter lol. I've been asking a friend to assist me in the area when it comes to what magic is practiced where. They know a lot about this stuff. Also I have been changing stuff because I just keep getting ideas lol. Second is Sirius' trial, I apologize for not showing that, but yea, considering Ghars' position, he could just say Sirius is innocent and everyone would accept it. But yea, he wanted a trial that Fudge was present at so that the newspapers would get it and also that Pettigrew would be a marked rat…errr man. Finally the training. I apologize for not putting that in and not having Ghars as the trainer, but when I was thinking about the training Etu put Ghars through, I got the idea that Etu should be the one to train Harry because he won't go easy on him except for the training not being as hard as Ghars' training but still hard so Harry will be more prepared for the Graveyard Event. Anyway, by not putting it in this chapter, I can have a full chapter devoted to training, which you will hopefully like. Now for translation, Kailani is Hawaiian for Sea and Sky, you'll see why when Ghars uses some spells she taught him and Te Amo is Latin for I Love You, though I bet some people already knew that XP. Anyway I would like to know what you all think of the idea of the Council of 20. Also, a surprise to the first two to guess who Number 1 is. Don't post it in a review though, message me. Here's a hint, He is a fictional character but not from Harry Potter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
